Ace of the Electrosphere
by Repressed Hero
Summary: The year is 2040 and the governments of Strangereal have decayed and have been replaced by "corporatocracy". Two major corporations vie for dominance, but the only thing keeping them from destroying each other is an organization called UPEO and their pilots known as SARF.
1. Awakening

**Authors note: I'm going to use modern day jets, rather than the ones seen in the game. I don't think many people recall the jets such as the R-201 or R-501**

_The Strangereal Journal: Saturday, March 1, 2040._

_Neucom Inc. and General Resources are bitter rivals in the competition for economic domination of the world. A defection of key scientist from General Resources to Neucom is the latest tactical coup in this atmosphere of rising tensions. UPEO Command believes the Neucoms recent acquisitions of advanced technology and researchers in emerging technologies are part of a master plan to surpass General Resources in all critical economic sectors. Moreover Neucoms recent show of force against General Resources indicates Neucoms willingness to use violence to achieve their corporate objectives. In response to increasing hostilities between the two corporations, UPEO has increased its presence in active hot spots around the globe in hopes to quell any acts of aggression._

**Monday, March 3, 2040 11:15 am UPEO Forward Operations Base **

The trip to the airbase seemed to take an eternity for the jeep driver wasn't much for conversation, whenever I attempted to make small talk with him he'd deflect with a simple mhmm or huh. The only thing that helped pass the time was some of the scenery on the way to the FOB.

I began to get nervous as I could hear UPEO pilots doing combat maneuvers in the airspace above. I could begin to see the FOB in the distance. It was out in plain sight with no trees or any type of landscaping around it. Just a base surrounded by grass with one road leading up to its main gate.

"The base must have a nice view from those watch towers." I said to the driver as I took in the view of the base. The driver gave me an uninspired "meh." I pictured what that strip of land would look like if there were no base there. I could see it then, and there nothing but grass for miles and it would be beautiful. I reclined back, relaxing my head on the back of the seat while taking in the early spring breeze. "I'm so happy spring came early this year, aren't you?" I asked the driver as a warm breeze blew.

He didn't respond he just continued driving towards the base. He's so damn boring I thought to myself as I continued to enjoy the warm breeze. "Don't get to comfortable." The driver spoke as he began to slow the jeep down to a stop. I opened my eyes to see what he was complaining about. Apparently he drove faster than I realized, for we had made it to the base's front gate within minutes of being able to see it.

The front gate was lightly guarded with 2 sentries; one was of average build while the other was tall and muscular. "May I see your papers please?" asked the average looking guard. The driver hunched sideways pulling some small pamphlet out of his left pocket. The guard paused looking back and forth between the driver and his pamphlet. It felt like an hour before the guard nodded, and made a gesture to the other guard to let us pass. The gate began to lift, as the nameless driver pocketed his information and drove through.

The base was fairly quiet except for the 3 pilots that were in the air. "So where do I go to report?" I asked the driver as he parked the jeep next to the front gate. He eyed me up giving me an annoyed look, "Go all the way down this road and it's the last building on the right. The Commander will be expecting you." I swung my duffle bag over my shoulder and nodded at him. "Thanks." I made my way towards the building he mentioned, on my way there I tried mapping out the base during the process. From what I was able to gather from my short walk to the commander's office, it seemed crew living quarters and accommodation's where on the west side of the base. Were as things like the communications, and radar where on the east side. The commanders' office was combined with the briefing room, and the intelligence gathering room. The main hallway was shaped like an "L" with there being a young oriental girl as a greeter/secretary. My eyes focused on her as I made my way to her, "Excuse me I'm looking for Commander Gilbert Park."

She looked down at some of her files, "And you are?"

"Uhh Cody Itzler, I just transferred here fresh from flight school." I said as I admired her beauty.

She continued to go through her files, "Ah yes here you are Cody Itzler. It says here that you just finished flight school like you said, and that your 23 correct?" she paused looking up at me. "Yeah that's me." I responded "Well let me be the first to welcome you to UPEO Mr. Itzler." She said extending her hand to me.

"Cody's fine" I stated shaking her hand

"Well the Commanders office is just the down that way." She said pointing over her left shoulder with her pen.

"Thank you miss…uhh" I hesitated I didn't get her name. "Miko Zhan"

I nodded and made my way to the commander's office. The door was made of a nice cherry wood, pretty old school I thought to myself. I gently knocked on the door. "Enter." Called a deep voice. I took a slow breath as I slowly opened the door.

The commander was somewhat bulky and had broad shoulders. He was balding and was rocking a mustache that screamed midlife crisis. "Ah Mr. Itzler I've been expecting you, take a seat." He gestured to the seat in front of him with a cigar in his hand. "Thank you sir." I said trying to be respectful. He nodded and took a drag from his cigar. "I'll get right to the point. We here at UPEO have one purpose, to prevent an all our war between General Resources (GR) and Neucom Incorporated (NEU). As you are no doubt aware that tensions between these 2 are at an all-time high. That's where we come in. We are to keep them from tearing each other apart." He took another drag from his cigar.

"When do I start?" I asked interrupting him.

He grinned at me with yellow teeth, "Eager are we?" He puffed out smoke." As soon I come up with some orders"

"Anything else I should know?" I asked as I waved my hand across my face attempting to get the cigar smoke out of my face.

His face twisted in thought as he tried to think. "Would you like a tour of the base?"

"No thanks I'll figure it out on my own sir. If it's ok with you I'd like to get settled in." He shook his head in agreeance. "But of course, I'll have Miko show you to your quarters." He pressed a button on his desk, "Miko please show our new friend were he may rest." There was a short pause. "Yes sir." She said responding to him. He gestured with an open hand, "Let me know if you need anything."

I sat up making my way back to the door. "Have fun." The commander mumbled to me as he went back to what he was doing before I interrupted him. Miko was at the front door to greet me. She led me out the door and pointed to the building across the road. "That building is where we house our pilots." I felt dumbstruck. "That tiny building?" She giggled, "No silly that's were one of our pilots live. This whole row of buildings is where our pilots live. Here I'll show you to your new home."

She led me across the road showing me were the other pilots lived. Rina lived in the building closest to the briefing room, Fiona lived in the one next to her, Erich lived in the one next to her, and now I'd live in the one next to him. Miko unlocked the door and handed me the cardkey. "Here you go Hun let me know if you need anything." She smiled at me then left for her office. I opened up the door which revealed my new home. It was a tiny home, immediately after opening the door you were greeted by a small couch with a TV, which was separated by half a wall were you could see the bed and dresser. The bathroom door was next to the bed. "Huh fancy living…" I mumbled to myself throwing my duffle bag on the couch. "You have 2 new messages" chimed an automated voice. Messages already but who? I slowly walked over to the Monitor that was next to my bed. "Show messages." I commanded

The monitor came to life. A young man with black hair and blue eyes appeared on the monitor, he was about my age. "Uh…aren't you there? Eh, whatever… I don't know what you intend to do, but if you wanna keep an interest in aviation at UPEO, don't go against Commander Park. Mm if we were able to protect this world through the peaceful solutions those Clarksonist are talking about, UPEO and stuff'd have no need of Generals. Whatever you do, all that really has nothing to do with just getting in a plane. Oh I'm Erich Jager by the way. I'll be your supporting wing man whenever we go out on sorties. Try not to worry about Rena, and Fiona they can take care of themselves." The message ended. "What the hell was he rambling on about? He sounds to idealistic." I mumbled to myself

The monitor began to play the second message. A young girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared. She had her hair put up into a ponytail, with her bangs in her face. From what I could tell she was about my age, maybe younger but not by much. "Transmitting duty correspondence verbally. Formal document to follow via electronic transmission. It is an order dated today for indefinite standby for UPEO affiliated crewmen. Well, simply put, things are looking pretty dicey in the clouds. Later!" the message ended abruptly. "Uh…ok" I plopped myself face first on my bed, and let out a sigh. "What now?"

**Later…1:32pm**

There was a gentle knock at my door. "Yeah one second." I hollered at the person knocking on my door. I picked myself up from the hard bed and slowly made my way to the door. "Yes?" I said as I opened the door revealing my visitor. It was the girl from the second message. "Hello?" was all my brain could manage to think of. "So you're the new guy? Huh, you're cuter than I expected. Anyway we've got a briefing so let's go!" she began to charge off. "Uh, hey wait! What's your name?" she pivoted on one foot, "Fiona Fitzgerald, you?" She began eyeing me up, "Its Cody Itzler." She smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, well shall we go to the briefing?" I nodded as she led the way to the briefing room.

The others in the squadron were in the briefing room waiting for Fiona, and myself. I looked around the briefing room and took a seat in the very back. "Glad you could join us Mr. Itzler." Mocked the Commander, as he cleared his throat. "Sorry sir" I said trying to sound apologetic. "I trust you've met everyone?" I shook my head in disagreement. The commander gave me a quick introduction to everyone. "That's Erich to your right, Fiona was the one who brought you here, and that's Rena to your left she's our ace pilot here." Rena had pale skin with dark blue eyes, and hair, and was a woman of few words. I nodded at each person as he called off each of their names.

The monitor in front of the room became animated as the commander gave the briefing. "At about 7:50 this morning, Neucom initiated a large-scale military action against General Resources. We at UPEO, in order to avoid involvement on either side escalating any further, we have no choice but to stem this action. Furthermore, in the case that Neucom disregards our warning, use of force will be inevitable. We put our hopes in you work…. Dismissed." The commander left the room leaving us alone.

"An armed intervention huh?" I thought aloud.

"What's wrong FNG nervous?" Rena mumbled as she excused herself from the briefing room. I shook my head in annoyance at her insult. "Don't mind her she's always like that." Erich said as he gestured for me to follow him. "So this your first time flying a jet?" he asked as we left the briefing room. "No I flew an F-15 Eagle training model before." Erich smiled at my reply.

He led me to the hangers on the North end of the base. There wasn't much of a selection to choose from it was either the EF-2000 Typhoon, Or Mig-33 Fulcrum. Rina had taken the only Su-37 because she was an ace so she got special treatment. I chose the Mig-33 to be different, because Erich and Fiona took Typhoon's.

"Alright let's see if I remember how to do this." I mumbled to myself as I began to start up the Mig."Aha it works!" The Migs engines roared to life as I did my final checks on my equipment. I began to taxi the Mig onto the runway, "This is Nemo request permission for takeoff."

"This is Commander Park; you are all cleared for takeoff." I pushed the throttle to maximum power, and jerked backwards in my seat as I began to lift off the runway.

"Yo, hurry up!" Erich yelled at me through the microphone.

**Expo City, 2:36 pm**

"You getting nervous over there?" Erich asked me as he barrel rolled over to my left wing.

I looked over at Erich confused, "What makes you say that?" I asked as I readjusted myself in my seat.

"You've been quiet ever since we left the base, figured you were getting cold feet." He began to laugh at his insult.

"Shut up" I sighed as I tried not to humor him. "Just been thinking that's all."

"What about?" Fiona asked me as Erich was still laughing at his dull humor. "About Neucom" I started. "I've been thinking about what's been motivating them; I mean come on it can't just simply be about greed can it? That doesn't make sense."

"I have a sister in Neucom you know." I felt stunned to hear that "Really I-"

"Cut the chatter." Rena complained cutting me off. "We got bogeys incoming, Fiona cover my tail. Erich, Cody you two break through the first formation and engage the bogeys behind the oncoming formation.

"Roger that. Alright Erich lets Rock n' Roll!" I exclaimed as I did a rolling nose dive to lower my altitude.

I punched the throttle to max power as I flew rite by the first formation. I looked over my shoulder to check and see if any enemy fighters turned around in an attempt to purse Erich and myself. From what I could see they continued to maintain their current course.

"Erich can you see the 2nd formation?" I asked him as I looked down at my short range radar. "Roger that 3 high!" I scanned the horizon making out 3 jet shaped objects; they were too far away to make out what type they were. I ascended higher to engage the unknown aircraft. The jet engines roared as I began to peak 850mph. Finally I was able to make out the unknown aircraft, it was an arrow formation of 3 F-16's. The one on the right peeled off from the formation and proceeded to engage us. "Erich you get his attention so we can perform a Thach Weave. " Erich flew out in front garnering the enemies attention. The F-16 took the bait and began chasing Erich. I waited until Erich flew out in front of me before I cut the stick right to intercept the enemy pilot. Fox2! I yelled as I painted the enemy with a lock on.

The F-16's left wing blew off, and it went into a downward spiral, exploding when it hit the ground. "Bagged one!" I cheered as I turned to engage the last two F-16's. "You got one on your tail!" Erich cried out. I began looking around for the bogey that had snuck up on my six.

"I'll get him off you!"

"Negative Erich take care of his wingman I'll be fine!" I yanked the stick left, and cut back on the throttle, then dove downward performing a split s to avoid his lock. The missle alert went off, "Damn!" I cursed as I attempted to out maneuver the missle. I threw the stick forward diving, attempting to do a reverse loop, so I could get my chaser in my sights. The lock on alert wouldn't shut up as I continued to do evasive maneuvers to lose it. Then it hit me, flares! Why didn't I think of that sooner? I unleashed the flares as I attempted to get an angle on my rival. Within seconds I was able to out maneuver him and get on their tail. "C'mon C'mon!" I begged my lock on as I closed in closer to my target. The HUD came to life, "You're mine!" I yelled as I fired my missle into his six. The hit was dead on causing the plane to explode in the air. I checked my radar for my next engagement, and proceeded to head towards Erich he was still engaging the other F-16. I gave it max power as I easily caught up to the other F-16 and unloaded my guns into its underbelly as Erich lead it into my fire.

"Hey that was mine!" Erich complained.

"I didn't see your name on it!" I countered as I felt confident in abilities.

"Heads up there's another formation heading this way!" Rena spoke "Let's go Erich!" I said feeling boastful as we left Rena and Fiona behind us.

The second formation was a pack of 3 F-14's, and an AWACS. "Don't stray off too far!" Rena demanded. I ignored her and continued to engage the formation regardless. I went for the AWACS first thinking it would be best to get it first. "Radar lock!" I cheered as I fired 2 missles into it bringing it down. "Cody get out of there!" Fiona screamed at me. I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't paying attention to the 2 F-14's that were on my tail. I began to ascend while barrel rolling to make it hard to get a lock. My cockpit began to beep as the F-14's attempted to get a lock. I threw the stick left hitting the breaks, and flaps to slow me down in hopes of having them over shoot me.

"Stall!" cried out my cockpit as I felt myself fall rapidly. "AH CRAP!" I hit the throttle with max power with the stick pulled back the whole way. The ground came rushing at my canopy fast. "Work damn you!" If things couldn't get any worse the lock-on alert went off. I felt myself damning my luck and cockiness. I prepared for the worst thinking it was all over. But then finally I pulled out of my stall, but that was short lived with the missle lock on me. "I've got him!" exclaimed Fiona. I could hear the jet behind me explode as Fiona's missle impacted. "Thanks, I owe you." I told her, "Don't let it happen again." she retorted. "Likewise."

The last two F-14's began to bug out. Rena gave the order to pursue the fleeing bandits. Rena bagged one with her guns, and Erich got the other from above with a missle the poor guy never got the chance to bail out.

"Mission Accomplished all aircraft RTB." Commander Park spoke with a muse in his voice.

"Alright let's head on home!" Erich cheered.

"Yeah…"Fiona said with a sigh

Rena and myself remained silent.

"You ok over there?" Erich asked as he flew up to my side.

"Yeah I'm fine, just disappointed in myself that's all." I mumbled.

"What why's that?" Fiona asked with interest in her voice.

"What happened a few minutes ago, me getting cocky and you having to save me I'm ashamed." I scoffed

"You will get better with time, just consider today a lesson." I looked over at Fiona "Yeah I guess."

"Hey any day you come home alive is a good day!" Erich snapped.

"True…" I trailed off vowing I wouldn't mess up again.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Well what did you think? Did I do ok or do I need to improve a bit? Please let me know.**


	2. Bravado

**Friday, March 7, 6:15am, FOB Maintence Bay**

"Ok so let me get this straight…" The Chief Mechanic sighed. "You want this painted a Midnight black with Angel Wings painted on the Tail Fins, AND you want her painted along the left side of the plane?"

"You got it." I said looking over at my new F-15S/MTD Eagle, "And what's wrong with having a girl painted on my plane?" I asked getting defensive.

The Crew Chief gave me an aggravated look and waved me off," I'll get the team working on this; just get out of my site." He growled throwing the designs over his shoulder in frustration.

"You're guna need those you know?" I tried desperately not to laugh at his aggravation, as I turned and left the hangers for the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall was two blocks south of the Pilot Living Quarters. I slowly made my way there as I was in no hurry to be there. The morning sun was a welcome sight as it slowly began to rise over the eastern horizon, creating a beautiful vista. The sun was just barely becoming visible as it began to clear away the night sky.

"We're you off to so early this morning?" Erich barely managed to ask with a yawn, as he slowly opened his dorm door.

"Breakfast care to join me?" I asked him not stopping.

"Naa I got something I have to attend to." He yawned again.

"Oh yeah? Well if it's to visit the Chief Mechanic I'll warn you he's a bit irritable this morning." I began to pick up speed so Erich wouldn't ask me why.

Listening to Erich yawn, and being sleep deprived made me consider getting a few more hours of sleep before I considered doing anything else. "Dammit, thanks Erich…" I yawned cursing Erich and his yawning.

I looked down at my watch checking the time, flirting with the idea of going back to sleep. "No I shouldn't, knowing my luck we'll have a briefing or something and I'll be late for briefing again for the 3rd time since I've been here." I yelled aloud hoping that would prevent me from doing it.

I felt myself hit the Mess Hall doors with a hard impact. "Agh, dammit!" I rubbed my forehead in agony as I opened the Mess Hall doors kicking one during the process.

The Mess Hall was empty except for the cooks, and Fiona who was sitting at the corner of a table laughing at my misfortune.

"Hey." I greeted her as I walked by still rubbing my throbbing head.

The food in the chow line was still steaming as I made my way up to it, and grabbed a tray. There wasn't really much to choose from just your stereotypical eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and a cup of fruit. My footsteps echoed through the room as I made my way over to Fiona. "Morning." I mumbled to her as I let myself sink into the chair across from her.

"Good morning, glad to see you're up early, how's your head?" She snickered as she took a sip of her Orange juice

I stabbed my breakfast with my fork making a dull clink sound, trying to get across that I've been better. "Funny…" I looked over at her noticing she had no idea where I was going with my gesture.

"I love mornings they're the best time of day, I love it when you go outside and you can hear the birds chirping, and every other sound." She paused looking at me. "Don't you agree?"

I raised my eyes from my tray giving her an irritated look, "I hate mornings, unless it involves doughnuts, and peace."

She began to chuckle like a little girl, "You're just like my sister you know? Only she's nocturnal, and nothing you say or do will change that." Her eyes began to wander around the room, "Did I ever show you her picture?"

I had to stop and think about it for a minute, "No I don't recall ever seeing this picture." I yawned as I covered my mouth.

"What are we looking at?" Erich cut in to our conversation, "Let me see."

I looked over at Erich noticing he had grabbed a tray of food, while I wasn't paying attention, "When'd you get here? I thought you were busy?"

"I did 'til I found out SOMEONE requested a long paint job on their new F-15S/MTD…" He cleared his throat as he gave me an intense stare.

"Wait when did you get a new F-15S/MTD?" Fiona asked me with anger in her voice.

"What don't look at me like that! The commander asked me what I'd prefer to fly, so I told him and wah-la." I could feel their hate resonating as I spoke those words. I began looking around the table as they remained speechless. "So…your sisters picture?" I spoke trying to change the subject.

She gave me an angry look combined with a scowl, "Why? Do you prefer her to me?"

"Wait, What? No I've never seen your sister! Awe come on it's just a stupid plane!" I retorted trying desperately to calm both angry parties. "If it's any consolation I'm sure you're much prettier than your sister! Ah shit… I mean…agh!" I began to ramble on about nonsense making myself look worse in the process. "Erich! You know what I meant don't you? Erich?" I punched him in the shoulder trying to get his support on the matter.

"Don't look at me! You got yourself into this, not me." He spat as he continued to leave me on my own.

"Ok fine! The commander considers me a rising star in SARF! (Special Armed Response Force.) So he got me an F-15 like I requested. So now I gotta' fly as Rena's number 2." I paused looking at Fiona's blank expression. "Hey I didn't want this! I'd rather have Erich as my wingman, but instead you are!"

"Oh so you're too good for both of us, is that it?" She glared at me with intensity.

"Awe come on that's not what I meant either…it's just that" I couldn't conjure up the rite words making me look worse. "Erich c'mon help me here!" I tried again.

"He's asleep…." Fiona sighed as she looked from me, to him.

"What?!" I looked over to my left noticing he had fallen asleep propping his head up with his left hand. I slammed my head down on the table and pounded my fist down flinging my hot food onto my lap. "Ouch that's hot!"

Fiona began to laugh hysterically at me while Erich still slept through all the screaming.

**7:10am, Fiona's Dorm**

Fiona's Dorm was vastly more decorated than my barren Dorm. She had a Fern Plant next to her dresser, with a few small nooks on top of the dresser. Her "living room" had a few small paintings hanging on the walls, and her window had curtains that replaced her blinds. She had a few small plushies on her couch along with a blanket that had bears on it. She also had a couple of pictures that were on a small night stand. One was of her standing with her family; the other was her with her college degree that she got in Master of Arts in Aviation Engineering and Research.

"I like your place, it's nice and cozy compared to mine." I said as I looked around her dorm taking it all in.

"Thanks, it not much but its home." She said as she dug through a small table looking for her picture of her sister. "You can sit down you know?"

I nodded at her in silence, as I sat on her bed. "So why do you keep your sisters picture stashed away?" I asked her as a yawn crawled out of my mouth. "You ashamed of her?"

"No nothing like that, I just don't like talking about her with other people that's all" she stated as she reached over to me with her picture.

The picture was a holographic one that looked like a glasses case when closed. I opened it and it snapped open with an audible click! The holograph came to life as I opened it.

"This must have been expensive." I said as I looked at the picture. Holographic pictures were still new and cost a small fortune, hence why when people got one it was usually of some important memory, or event.

"It was but it was worth it, she means a lot to mean." Fiona said. I saw her looking at the picture with eyes filled with love.

"She is pretty though, here." I spoke softly as I gently closed it back up and handed it back to her.

"Thanks…." She mumbled as she reopened it and sat it on the desk next to her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I scooted down closer to her. "C'mon you can talk to me, I promise."

She was staring at the floor with saddened eyes. "You remember how I told you my sister is with Neucom?"

"Yeah, I remember." I also remember how I felt when she said that a few days ago. "She ok?"

"Yeah, It's just that since we've been flying all these sorties against Neucom, I'm worried that eventually we're going to end up facing each and maybe end up killing each other." She said staring at the holographic picture.

"Hey." I put my arm around her, "That won't happen, I promise. If you think about it the odds of us meeting her out there are close to none."

"But you don't know that for certain, do you?" She said pulling my arm off her shoulder.

I felt the confidence I had in my words begin to waver, "No…I don't, but you gotta have hope"

Fiona gave me confused look, "Hope?"

"Yeah, hope is what keeps us strong, and it's what we fight with when all else is lost. Just like love, there's no power in the world stronger than it. It's what keeps you going when all else fails. And it picks you up when you fall down." I felt myself smile at my words not knowing I had it in me to come up with something like that. Fiona remained silent as I looked over at her, still staring at the picture of her sister.

"Could I be alone for a while?" She mumbled at me not prying her eyes from the picture.

I closely examined her as she continued not to budge an inch. "Let me know if you need anything…Ok?"

She didn't nod or reply she simply stayed like that as I slowly let myself up off the bed and made my way to the door.

I didn't quite know what to do with myself, so I decided to go back to the hangars and see if I could help out with painting my F-15S/MTD.

The hangar was abuzz with chatter and constant movement.

"Uh-uh hell no get out of here!" Demanded a raspy voice.

I turned to see who was addressing me. It was the Crew Chief with a respirator mask on. "I said leave!"

"Hey relax I came to see if I could help with the painting." I gestured pointing to one of the hangers they had closed off.

"No! I don't think so; we aren't even working on yours! Yours is over there!" he screamed while pointing at the next hanger over.

"Still can't I help? I promise I won't get in the way. Maybe you could lend me a few spray guns and I'll go work on mine?" I asked while watching shadowy figures move about behind the closed off hanger.

I could see his face begin to grow dark red with impatience. "FINE BUT DON'T ASK FOR HELP OR NOTHING!" I could hear the strain in his voice as he steamed off to join the others.

"I swear he's going to have a heart attack…" I pivoted on my feet and made my way towards the abandoned hanger.

The F-15S/MTD was a dull an uninspired grey with blotches of white. Before I began I covered up the canopy and other vital areas before I loaded up the spray gun with a canister of midnight black paint. "Here goes…" I mumbled as I began to start.

**Briefing Room 8:02am**

I sat in the briefing room with Erich while we waited for the girls to enter.

"C'mon it wasn't my fault man!" Erich complained as I wouldn't forgive him for disturbing me while I was painting my jet. I managed to get half of the first coat on before he ran up to me saying we had a sortie.

"Save it Jager…" I said giving him the bird as I propped my feet up on the chair in front of me.

"Feet Mr. Itzler…" Barked Commander Park as he entered the briefing room.

Fiona and Rena entered moments after the commander. "Alright people listen up. As you are no doubt aware as of 12:45pm yesterday Neucom, and General Resources have entered peace negotiations in regards to armed conflict. But as fate would have it Neucom isn't so willing to be flexible in their negotiations. At twilight this morning, according to our military recon forces, radio jamming originating from a Neucom military base in the Waiapolo Mountains is being performed against a General Resources airway. In order to prevent this illegal action of Neucom's. You must neutralize the jamming radar deployed at the outskirts of the base. Normally we would ignore something this trifle but about an hour ago a civilian air liner crashed in this airspace from its jamming. We as the keepers of peace cannot allow this. You are authorized to engage any hostiles in the area." The commander nodded at us and left without another word.

"Sounds simple enough." Erich yawned as he stretched himself out, nearly falling out of his chair.

Rena put her flight helmet on, and left without a single word as usual.

"Why does she always suit up before we leave?" I asked looking around at the team.

"She has Silverstone disease." Erich muttered as he left the briefing room.

"Oh I didn't know that, thanks for the enlightenment." I said getting sarcastic with him.

Silverstone disease was a rare condition that prevented the infected person from ever going out into the sunlight. If they were exposed to sunlight it would cause damage to the skin as if they were sunburned, or in Rena's case it would end up killing her. That's when I also learned that her flight suit was especially designed to filter out UV so she could fly, and walk about like a normal person.

**Waiapolo Mountains, 8:45am**

The area was still somewhat foggy as we inserted in the AO.

"Whoa, that's guna leave a nasty mark if we slam into those mountains!" exclaimed Erich as he arced over my canopy.

"Na, you think?" I mocked as I rubbed my eyes at his stating the obvious.

"Hey so why did you take the Mig instead of your F-15?" Erich asked as if he had forgotten something back at base.

"It's not ready yet, it still needs painted and a few tweaks to its engine before its ready." I stopped and thought for a bit as I looked around the sky. My eyes stopped and focused over at Fiona. "Hey Fiona you ok over there? You haven't spoken a word."

"Yeah…" her voice was almost a whisper as she responded.

My radar began to go on the fritz, as we got closer to our target. "Guess we're here, Rena how do you want to do this? You're in charge after all." I waited silently for her to respond. "How bout you choose 1st Lieutenant?" I felt as if someone had just slapped me across the face. "What, me why?"

I could hear her laughing over the microphone; it was kind of eerie and didn't suit her low tone voice. "Tch, fine Rena and I will intercept any fighters, while you two take care of the jammers."

Fiona and Erich peeled off from the formation, while Rena and I maintained our course looking for interceptors. "Tally-ho I got 2 bandits incoming, one from the east the other from the west." Rena alerted us. "Alright you get the one on the west I'll get the other!" We broke formation to engage the 2 interceptors so they wouldn't engage Fiona or Erich.

I cut loose on the throttle to engage on the unknown fighter. The unknown fighter flew rite by me. _Dammit!_ My cockpits missle lock began to beep, the unknown fighter had gotten on my tail a lot faster than I thought he would. I leveled the plane putting the plane up at a 90 degree angle and slowing up while tilting the stick to the left doing almost a complete 180 degree turn. The unknown fighter shot past me again. I performed a split s to turn myself around to attain a lock on my adversary.

Finally I was able to obtain a lock. Fox 2! My missle impacted the enemy blowing his jet in half. "Bagged one!" I cheered as I scanned for more interceptors. "Hey how are things with the jammers?" I asked as I continued to look for my next engagement."2 down 6 to go." Erich responded as I could hear his gunfire in the background. "Rena you got anything?" I asked her not seeing any hits on my radar. "Negative." She responded with boredom in her voice. Something was wrong there should have been more resistance in this sector, but there wasn't.

Rena and I reformed and flew around the AO actively searching for possible hostiles. We circled around twice with no possible contacts. "All jammers confirmed destroyed; now engaging the facilities inside the crater." Erich spoke breaking the silence between us all. "Roger that proceed with caution." I warned as I continued to fly in a patrol pattern around the AO with Rena. "Unknown signatures heading due west!" Fiona alerted us.

I checked my radar, and 6 signatures appeared on the eastern half. "Fiona, Erich you two continue with the objective. Rena and I will engage the bogeys." I looked over at Rena and gestured for her to follow me as I banked left to engage the reinforcements. "More bogeys incoming!" warned Erich. "Four from the looks of things!"

I glanced down at my radar, "Shit! We got 10 now post pone the facilities you 2 get over here!" I demanded. "Were they intentional waiting for us to engage the facilities before they launched the air cover? " Erich asked with strain in his voice.

"I don't know what do I look like a mind reader?" I growled irritated at his stupidity. "Let's do this every one!"

We speed head first into the first formation of 6 fighters that were comprised of 2 F-4's, and 4 F-16's. I attempted to divide the formation in half by flying into the formations center hoping they would disperse. I gave the throttle max thrust as I flew at them playing a game of chicken with the lead F-4. I waited until the last possible second to fly over the formation. Surprisingly the tactic worked, and the formation broke apart the 2 F-4's dove downward to avoid a head on collision only to be engaged by Fiona and Erich, while Rena and I engaged the F-16's. I used my self as bait for 2 of the F-16's while Rena engaged them both with her guns splashing one and barely hitting the other.

Erich, and Fiona used an offensive spit on the 2 F-4's like we did with the F-16's only they weren't as successful. Erich used a high speed Yo-Yo to eliminate his target while Fiona was stuck in a stalemate with hers seeing who could out turn each other. Eventually the stalemate was broken when Erich came over and engaged him with a lock on knocking him out of the sky.

We tried to end the engagement quickly before the other 4 fighters made their way over to us making the fight a 7 on 4. But we failed to end the fight and it ended up being 7 versus 4. I ordered the team to stick together while I attempted a dangerous gamble. I broke from the formation heading towards the Neucom facilities that were linked by a bridge between the two craters. The others were on the microphones yelling at me to stay with them. I asked them to trust me as made my way away from them. As I left the team two fighters were hot on my six, I constantly kept swerving, and diving to keep them from getting a beat on me.

As we neared the Facilities I raised my altitude as high as I could without stalling out. When I leveled out I waited for the 2 bandits to level out with me before I made my move. Within seconds they were leveled out like me that's when I made my risky gambit. I shoved the stick completely forward doing a 90 degree nosedive at over 1200mph. I began to take shallow breaths as I grew extremely scared as I neared the ground were one of the facilities were. At 980 feet I pulled back on the throttle and flight stick with everything I had with lock-on alerts blaring in my ears. The ground facility slowly disappeared from my line of sight as I pulled back on the flight stick with all my body weight. It felt as if someone was pulling back on the stick as the sky slowly became visible. Both bogeys on my six slammed into the facility with a deafening explosion.

I finally let out the breath I had been holding all that time with a long sigh. I quickly looked around the sky around me checking to see if any more bogeys decided to join in the chase while I wasn't paying attention. I felt myself melt into my cockpit as I finally began to relax.

"He's on me!" Erich cried out over the radio.

_Ah shit!_ I had forgotten about the others during my short chase.

"I'm coming!" I screamed into my headset, punching it full speed.

When I arrived it was 3 on 3 someone must have destroyed 2 while I was gone.

I flew at the fighter that was on Erich. They had shot by me so I pulled an offset head on pass getting an angle on the chaser, filling his left side with gun fire. The chaser caught on fire and ejected to safety. "Let's help the others!" I commanded as we formed up and engaged the next hostile with a sandwich maneuver. Erich took his left while I went right. The both of us fired one missle at Fiona's chaser blowing him up turning his jet into nothing but smoldering debris. "Thanks you two!" She said being grateful.

The final interceptor on Rena went down without a fight. Erich caught him with a missle as he attempted a poorly performed split s. "Nice work bud!" I complimented him hoping it wouldn't go to his ego. "Of course, you wouldn't expect anything less from me!" he boasted as he did a loop to loop.

"Wise ass…" I mumbled wishing I could take back the compliment. "Ok let's destroy that final facility and head home." I said leading the way to the final objective. My command was answered by assorted cheers from Erich, and Fiona while Rena mumbled something incoherent.

"Alright watch my back I'll take care of this." I spoke as I dove down attaining a lock on. Fox 2! The facilities ruptured from the inside out in a bright orange light. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, yeah you had your fun but don't forget who's in charge…" Rena spoke ruining the moment as usual.

"C'mon lighten up a bit." I told her as I pulled up next to her rocking my wings.

"Yeah, stop showing off your making me look bad!" Erich retorted.

"Making you look bad isn't that hard buddy." I insulted getting a small chuckle.

"Aww come on!" Erich's voice began to grow sad with disappointment.

"I think we're looking at SARF's next ace." Fiona said with some liveliness for the first time all day.

I smiled at her words, SARF's next ace you never know….


End file.
